The Diary of Luna Lovegood
by Alya Serce
Summary: Luna lets Ginny borrow her dairy to read, but as Ginny learns more about Luna, she finds out some things that could tear apart a friendship forever. Rated just in case for later chapters


Well, I'm starting a non-oneshot HP fic about Luna and Ginny in their 5th year (6th book) (NOT slash), so here it is:

* * *

The Diary of Luna Lovegood  
Chapter 1

_Muggles have a strange song that they sing around Christmastime about a reindeer with a bright red nose. I remember hearing it as a child, when my mother would take me Christmas shopping at Muggle malls with her. All of the other reindeers make fun of this reindeer and think he is quite strange because of his red nose. They make fun of him, and don't let him play games with them. But one Christmas Eve, it's quite foggy, and the reindeer can't see to pull the sleigh, so they have to ask the reindeer with the red nose to lead them, so that his nose can provide light for them to see. Then they al love him, because he helped them save Christmas. I think his name was Randolph… yes, that's it. Randolph the red-nosed reindeer._

I think that I am quite like Randolph. People think I'm strange, call me Loony, steal my things and hide them, because I'm different than them. But it doesn't bother me. They can steal all my shoes whenever they want, and I'll be perfectly content to walk around barefoot, because some day, they'll need me to save the day, just like Randolph. Some day, there will be no denying the existence of crumple-horned snorkacks, nargles and wrackspurts, and people will need to know about such creatures. And I'll be there to educate them. And everyone will love me for it.

Just like Randolph.

"Hello, Luna,"

"Hi, Ginny. Would you like to sit down with me?" she offered the spot next to her at her usual library table, hidden behind the History of Magic section, where no one ever came.

"Sure." Ginny sat across from her. "What are you doing?"

"Just writing in my diary. Would you like to read it?" Luna pushed the diary towards Ginny and took another book off the shelf. Ginny tried to focus on the page in front of her, but was distracted by Luna, who ripped a page out of a book and folded it up.

"Look, it's a thestral!" she exclaimed, excitedly. She tapped it with her wand, and it went zooming around the room. "I do love origami."

Ginny turned her attention back to the diary. After a minute she said, "It's Rudolph."

"Hmm?"

"Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer. Not Randolph."

"No, I'm pretty sure it's Randolph."

"Whatever," Ginny said, pushing the diary back across the table.

"Oh, no. You can read the rest. In fact, why don't you borrow it for a few days, and you can read the whole thing. My father makes me write in it to improve my writing skills so that as soon as I finish school, I can write for his magazine. It'll be good practice to have someone else read it."

Ginny grimaced, noting how thick the notebook was. She must've been writing in it ever since her first year. But she forced out a quick, "thanks," and hurried back to the common room.

Later that night, Ginny sat in an armchair by the fire in the Gryffindor common room, reading Luna's diary.

_I suspect that there is an evil Cotshnith Morgran (I shouldn't have written evil just then, Cotshnith already implies that the Morgran's evil) at Hogwarts. She shows all the signs – abnormally thin, pale, dark hair, and quite nasty. She's come to eat the brains of all of the teenage boys here, obviously, because that's what Cotshnith Morgrans do. I believe that the Minister of Magic's wife sent her here, so that in a few years the Ministry of Magic will be run solely by women for lack of men with brains. Anyway, I'm not sure what assumed name she's under, but she is in Slytherin (quite typical of a Cotshnith Morgran) and hangs around with the Malfoy boy._

"Ha!" Ginny laughed aloud at the idea of Pansy Parkinson being a Cot… whatever.

"What are you laughing about?" Ron asked, looking up from the game of chess he and Hermione were playing on the floor.

"Yeah, and what book are you reading? I've never seen that one before." Hermione joined in.

"Oh, it's Luna's diary. She lent it to me to read. And she thinks Pansy is a…" she hesitated and looked down at the page, "Cotshnith Morgran, and she's here to eat the brains of teenage boys so the Ministry will be run by women."

Hermione laughed. "Well, it does fit!"

"Do you guys know where Harry is?"

"At one of his nightly meetings with new-best-friend Dumbledore, I suppose," scoffed Ron.

"Luna keeps mentioning in here how she's always believed him. It's sort of sweet."

"I still think she's mad," said Hermione. "I mean, a cotsnitch mar…whatever? Where does she even come up with these things?"


End file.
